


Another rainy day

by hinowwe (johnlock_fan)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, SUCH FLUFF, Wow, i wrote this for you killedmycatatemytailor, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnlock_fan/pseuds/hinowwe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's tired after trials and he and Gabe have a movie day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another rainy day

**Author's Note:**

> Yo so killedmycatatemytailor was sad so i wrote this. it's short, i know. but hey,its something

Sam had a rough day yesterday with the trials and no matter how much sleep he got he still was tired. He rolled over in bed and opened his eyes, squinting at the alarm clocks bright light. It was 10:27; he had slept for almost twelve hours. He rubbed his face and got out of bed. He could hear the muffled sound of rain drops from inside the bunker. He sat on the edge of his bed for a while, just listening, and as it started to rain heavier, the sound blurred into one long whirring noise. Sam liked rainy weather; it relaxed him, which is just what he needed after the trials. 

“Whatcha doing there, kiddo?” he could hear the concern in the archangel’s voice. Sam didn’t realize how long he had been sitting there

“Just sitting here, listening to the rain.”

Ever since he stated the trials Gabriel has been oddly clingy. He had been staying with Sam throughout most nights, instead of leaving in the middle of them, and he had been hanging around the bunker lately too. Sometimes he would just pop in, just to be in the same room as Sam. Even if they didn’t talk or do anything, it made Sam feel better when Gabe was there. 

“Well,” he felt the archangel’s hands wrap around his waist. Gabe rested his head on his shoulders and whispered in his ear “would you like to do something more fun?” Sam could hear the smirk in his voice and knew that he was totally doing that eyebrow wiggle thing that drove him nuts.

He turned his head slightly just so he could pull Gabriel into a kiss. He felt Gabe’s hands stroll from his shoulder blades to just underneath his waistband. Sam pulled away from the kiss. “Actually, I’m not really feeling it today, if that’s alright with you?”

“Of course Sammy but, may I suggest a movie day instead?” Gabe snapped his fingers and Sam’s room was instantly equipped with a medium sized flat screen TV, surround sound speakers, and – Sam sighed- a disco ball.

“Was that necessary?”

“Yes, now hush and pick between Avengers or the new Star Trek.”

“Um…. I haven’t seen the Star Trek one yet?”

“Star Trek it is!” Gabriel snapped his fingers and he and Sam where bundled up together under a blanket with popcorn. Sam tried (but failed) to hide his smile as he nuzzled into Gabe’s shoulder.


End file.
